Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Point of View/Teaser
The Valiant is in orbit of Earth. Colonel's log stardate 53231.3, The Valiant is in orbit of Earth for its monthly inspection by my uncle Vice Admiral Kira. There are times that I hate these inspections but its great to see him after our long month of combat missions against the Der'kal Empire. In the 302 bay the senior staff are in their dress uniforms when the SC-4 enters the bay and lands and the marines are on both sides of the shuttle with their rifles saluting the approaching Admiral as he walks out of the shuttle. Admiral Kira welcome aboard Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at his nephew and his senior staff. Thank you, good to be back Typhuss says as he looks at them. They leave the 302 bay as Typhuss looks at Will. So how are things going here Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. The new upgrades are holding still we've not had any issues with them and so far the Der'kal hasn't made a major push anywhere else in Federation space Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss smiles at him. That's good, I'm good by the way I am still getting used to this biosynthetic prosthesis Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. How's Hoshi and Shakaar doing getting use to their father with a biosynthetic hand? Will asked as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. They are fine, they were worried at first after hearing about it, but I told them daddy is fine Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Commander Gomez looks at him. If you follow me sir I'll take you to engineering Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. He nods at her and they leave. In main engineering Admiral Kira is inspecting the power conduits and relays he then looks at the warp engines power. Everthing seems to be in working order, any problems I should know about Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Gomez. She looks at him. No sir the improvements have been working wonderfully Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. He nods and leaves to head to the armory. In the armory Admiral Kira is inspecting the quantum phaser relays and quantum torpedo casings and photon torpedo casings as well and the Starfleet and Asgard shield grids, and looks at the compression phaser rifles and particle rifles and phaser pistols and phaser rifles. In the ready room Colonel Tyson is looking over the inspection results as his uncle speaks with him about what his recommendations to improve the Valiant. If you put the smaller rifles in the front they would be easier to get to and the compression phaser rifles should go in the back, they are bulky if you ask me Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will nods. I'll talk to Jenny about it Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at Will. All right Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Then the klaxon sounds. Intruder alert port 302 bay an officer says over the com. Both Typhuss and Will leave his ready room. In one of the corridors to the port 302 bay a squad of marines run in armed and they enter the 302 bay and aim their particle rifles at the strange portal forming as both Will and Typhuss shows up and then a strange man appears. Hold it identify yourself! Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at him. He turns to them. I am The Monitor Mar Novu says as he looks at them.